


Elseworld

by netweight



Category: DCU, Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you can't save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elseworld

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover SV-DCU/SPN: post Infinite Crisis for DCU, Season 3 SPN.

In other worlds, Jason asks, with the kind of kindness that hurts, if you're okay, tone gentling after the first, "something wrong, pal?" when you gripped his shoulder and turned him round.

His voice is rough, gruff. Reminds you of your Dad. The man behind him has settled after you backed away, "no, sorry, thought you were someone else. Sorry," but keeps eyeing you.

He goes by another name here, goes by another life. Buys you a beer because you look like a kicked puppy, in his words, and he smiles ruefully at that, like it's a private joke. The other man makes a face. "My brother, Sam," he introduces. "Thinks I need a sitter," and he's less oblivious than you thought but he still misses the sadness at, "so this chick that broke your heart. Was she worth it?"

You want to warn him. Want to tell him of how you've seen that look, of Tim wandering around like a sleepwalker, lost to double-helix diagrams, silent misery to Lex's cold stare and willingness to have the world or burn it in the process.

You don't think he'd listen though. There's been a time when you were this blind to the ones you love too.

There is nothing for you to save here. You leave them to their story.


End file.
